Always And Forever
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: He adored those eyes more than he let on to and the first time he'd seen them he had hold his breath for what felt like hours rather than seconds... Klaus/OC Oneshot turned into mini-story
1. Sunflowers And Grass

**A/N: Hii, this was a group idea that Niknakz93 came up with where we all heard the song "Hurt" by Leona Lewis and wrote whatever came to our minds and this is what came to me :D This oneshot might turn into a mini-story or full story depending on if you of course like it :)**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, because if I did then Klaus would be my personal slave ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Always And Forever**

Chapter 1:

Her skin smelled of sunflowers and grass, his of dirt and corn in the summer from when he used to walk in the orchards, just letting his fingers absently brush the waist-high crops that grew behind the home he'd grown up in.

Her eyes were just as green as the grass during the autumn and when he looked at them he felt a strange feeling of serenity – the kind you felt when your life was complete.

He adored those eyes more than he let on to and the first time he'd seen them he had hold his breath for what felt like hours rather than seconds.

Now he closed his own sky-blue ones and a part of him could almost feel her eyes on him, looking at him with the same kind of curiosity she always had.

He ran his fingers through his short dark blonde hair and missed the feeling of running them through her long, dark brown hair just to feel it and know that she was not a mere dream.

The werewolf in him growled furiously as he opened his eyes and found himself lying alone on his king-size bed that was much different from the bed he'd slept in so many centuries ago.

He let his fangs extend and sat up, grabbing the nearest thing – a lamp – and tossing it as hard as he could against the wall.

The lamp smashed into dozens of pieces and left a mark on the wall, but he didn't care. He missed her for every day that went and hated that no matter what he did then they could never go back to living the life they always wanted to have.

The life where they lived together with all of his siblings and didn't have to fear the man he believed for more than two decades was his father.

But would she love what he had become?

Would she want to live with a man who was hated by all – even his own family?

He didn't know and he didn't want to know, because knowing that everything he'd worked so hard to provide them was no longer anything she wanted pained him more than anything he'd ever done in his life.

The, more than 1000 years old hybrid, left his bedroom and walked with slow but determined steps towards the three coffins that contained his two brothers and sister.

He loved his family despite everything he'd put them through, but if he was ever given the choice to trade his family for the coffin that contained the only woman he'd ever loved, then he would gladly do it. She never judged him nor did she betray him once.

"_What are you going to do if they wake her up?_" He sighed weakly of the sound of Elijah's voice.

"Kill them." he said without hesitation and turned around to face his older brother.

He soon looked away again and went to the nearest window, looking out to the beautiful garden his hybrid minions had built for him.

"Niklaus, once I have all of our siblings back, then do remember that we will never return. You have betrayed us too many times to be forgiven."

Klaus said nothing and kept staring out of the window, watching two birds fly towards the big apple tree and land on one of the lowest branches. He felt an old familiar sting in his heart and wanted to destroy something to distract himself from the pain he felt inside.

Instead of destroying something he closed his eyes once again and imagined himself and her running in the garden, she wearing a beautiful dress that complemented that smooth light brown skin of hers and he wearing something that bared some of the muscular chest she loved to put her ear against just to hear his heartbeat.

Yes, things were much more simple back then.

What he wouldn't give to go back in time and change the fact that he turned into something that was hated by everyone – especially by his own parents.

_I miss you,_ he thought and smiled weakly at the memory of her beautiful smile. _Always and forever…_

When Klaus opened his eyes and turned around he found himself standing alone in the room, but he didn't care. He preferred it that way- well, at least until she returned of course.

He walked back upstairs and began picking the shattered lamp shards up, cursing when one of them cut a hole in his hand that was deeper than he thought would be. He groaned and watched as the wound healed up, but thought back on the time when she had cut her palm on a stone.

It was the night everything went wrong and he nearly lost her.

"_Once I have broken this damn curse I will wake you up…_" he'd said as he'd placed her in the coffin.

Blood was seeping through her torn chemise, but she was still awake. She always was a fighter and that was one of the things he loved the most about her.

"_No-! Do not leave me, Niklaus! Please… stay with me. For a little longer._" she'd said pleadingly.

"_I cannot. You will die if I- Do you trust me?_"

"_Of course I do. I love you._"

He'd smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "_We will meet again soon, Viktoria. I will keep you close to me – always and forever._"

That was the last time he saw her after he was cursed and their lives were shattered, but he had a strong feeling that this year he would see her again. He would be reunited with Viktoria and he would give her everything he had and more.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. The Resurrection

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and I've decided to turn this oneshot into a mini-story, but I might turn it into a full story later if it goes well ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

Bonnie slammed the spell book shut, mentally cursing at herself for not being able to find a way to open the locked coffin. She wished that she could somehow get it open, because if she managed to do that then they would be one step ahead of Klaus.

The mere thought of losing to him made her shudder, but also fueled her burning desire to kill him and she felt more determined than ever to get to the bottom of why this particular coffin was locked.

She stood up from the dusty floor of the old witch house and went to one of the bookshelves, taking another look at the old and worn spell books. She had already looked through most of them and she had even tried a few spells on the coffin, but nothing had worked yet.

Whatever magic the coffin had been sealed with, then it was far more powerful than anything she'd seen so far. She scratched her left arm absently as her eyes searched the top shelf for any books she hadn't looked through yet and–

A book suddenly fell to the floor from the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

Bonnie frowned and walked over to the book, picking it up and taking a look at the page it had opened at. Her eyes widened at little when she realized that it was a mixture of a resurrection spell and a spell she'd used before to open the invisible lock.

Last time Bonnie used the resurrection spell the witches had become angry with her and poor Jeremy ended up seeing ghosts as a consequence of it, but now the same witches that had punished her wanted her to use it.

But Bonnie was desperate of getting the coffin opened, so she swiftly fetched five candle lights that she placed in front of the old coffin. She took a deep breath and then began chanting the ancient words aloud.

"_Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto..._"

As she chanted and repeated the words the candle lights started lighting itself one light at a time, until all five were lit. She had to use a lot of energy and could feel drops of sweat trickling down her forehead, but she didn't stop.

Whatever or whoever was in the coffin could help them stop Klaus permanently.

And once Klaus was dead and they no longer had to fear what would happen to them, then they could bring back Jeremy and perhaps – only perhaps – she could be with him again.

It was first when Bonnie heard a cough coming from inside the coffin that she stopped chanting and ran towards it, lifting the lid up to reveal another coffin inside it – a much, much older one that could easily be more than 500 years old.

Bonnie heard another cough coming from the interior coffin and opened the lit to that one as well, her eyes widened in shock as she saw who was inside it.

A woman.

A young _human_ woman, who wore a 10th or 11th century styled dress that bore a large, but dried blood stain on its front.

Despite the paleness of her skin, then Bonnie was able to see that she had light brown skin that was a few shades lighter than her own skin, indicating that she was biracial. Her hair was long and dark brown, but that too was drenched in blood.

In some ways the woman reminded her of herself, making her wonder if they were somehow related or that she was a witch as well. No matter what or who she was, then she was starting to wake up and getting a little more color in her pale cheeks.

Bonnie worried that the woman might attack her despite being weak, so she quickly texted Stefan and Damon. Stefan would want to know that she finally succeeded in unlocking the coffin too and once he arrived, he might stop acting like a jerk to everyone all the time.

They had what they wanted – now they only needed to find out how this woman could kill Klaus and how she ended up locked up in a coffin.

Damon was the first person who arrived at the house, but his younger brother soon followed right behind him, both stopping walking abruptly when they spotted the now very much open coffin.

"Amazing… how did you do it?" Stefan asked, looking genuinely baffled.

"I… well, the witches helped me. It wasn't easy, but it definitely worked." Bonnie answered, still feeling weak from doing the spell.

"And?" Damon said questioningly. "What's in it? Another sibling?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't believe so, but… go take a look."

Damon walked first towards it and when he saw the half-awake woman in the coffin he nearly gasped. The woman tried moving herself, but she was too weak to even make her fingers twitch.

But she could open her eyes a little and when she looked up at Damon's pale blue eyes she smiled weakly as if she recognized him or at least his eyes.

"You… came." she said sleepily.

Damon frowned and looked at Stefan, who seemed more interested in something else – like why this woman was dressed in such old fashion kind of clothes and why she was wearing a replica of Elena's old necklace.

The woman eventually fell asleep out of exhaustion, so they used the opportunity to pick her up and carry her out of the witch house's hidden basement where they had brought the coffin back temporarily, until they had a better place to hide it from Klaus.

"What do you think, brother? Unknown sister or lover?" Damon asked as he and Stefan drove home to the boarding house.

The woman was asleep in the backseat and mumbling something in her sleep in a language they didn't understand.

"Definitely lover. We would have known if he had any other siblings," Stefan said, smirking a little. "But that only makes it even more perfect. We can hurt him so much that he'd wish he died the day he broke his curse."

Damon said nothing to that, but merely raised an eyebrow for a moment.

Once they arrived at the boarding house, they decided to place her in one of the basement cells to make sure that she didn't flee.

Of course they had to find a new way to make sure that Klaus couldn't get inside the house again, but they couldn't make Elena take over the house again when she technically still owned it.

"We could ask Elijah to keep an eye on her, but I don't trust the guy. He has betrayed us once and might do it again." Damon said.

"You're right, but we don't need Elijah to keep an eye on her. I'll personally do that." Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes, but he wasn't going to argue with his younger brother again. Instead he turned his gaze back to the young woman and looked curiously at her.

Just how did she end up in the coffin to begin with?

**~~ AAF ~~**

Klaus took a swig of his glass of fresh human blood from the young blonde-haired woman he had brought home today. He was sat in his armchair, watching her dance seductively for him in nothing else but her underwear.

He needed a distraction, but ever since Viktoria was taken from him by the older Salvatore, he couldn't stop thinking about their time together – especially about how they first met when he was only 22 and she was only 21…

_Niklaus hurried home as fast as he could; sweat still dripping from his face from this morning's many hours of sword training with his brothers and alone. _

_The wind felt cool against his warm skin, but nothing beat a trip to the old lake near his home where he used to spend the afternoon swimming and having fun with his siblings during the summer. Had it not been autumn and cold outside, then he would be more than happy to go for a swim right now and relax, but there was a reason for why he was hurrying home._

_They had company and it wasn't just anyone, but his mother's old friend Ayanna and her niece, who had travelled all the way from France to live with her aunt. _

_She didn't originally come from France, but like Ayanna she had lived a nomadic life with her parents before settling down in one place – or so he had heard. He had no interest in socializing with the girl and only hurried, so he wouldn't be scolded by his father once again._

_The sun had already gone down over the horizon when he arrived at his home and he quickly dismounted his horse, taking it to its stall before running inside to the dining room where his entire family was seated without him._

"_Forgive me for being late…" he panted and was about to take a seat, but his father suddenly looked up at him in a way that made him freeze up._

_He recognized the look and knew exactly what it meant. He would be punished for being late as late as he was. _

"_I specifically told you to be here before sundown, Niklaus," Mikael said firmly. "You are over half an hour late and kept our guests waiting for you, so now you can go outside and feed the horses instead and do not return before you are done."_

_Niklaus wanted to groan, but he knew what would happen if he disobeyed his father, so he merely took one last look at his siblings and mother before leaving the house again. _

_The moment he came outside, he kicked to a wooden bucket as hard as he could, while muttering one curse after another. His stomach was growling and his mouth felt dry, but he went to the stables and began feeding their many horses._

_It was when he was halfway done and feeding his own horse that he heard the sound of footsteps and of course he immediately thought it was his father coming to scold him again._

_But when he turned around, he faced someone entirely else – a young woman, who looked his age and who had eyes as green as grass. He could definitely see the resemblance between her and her aunt, but he was soon confused when he saw her standing with a plate of food and a goblet of wine._

"_Take my plate," she said with an undetectable accent. "I am not hungry anyway nor thirsty."_

_Niklaus was taken aback by that, but he gladly accepted the plate and sat down with his back against the wall of his horse's stall to eat it, feeling more than just eager to eat it._

"_Thank you… um… I never had the chance to greet you. What is your name? I am Niklaus."_

_She smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen and kneeled down before him, placing the goblet by his side. "Lovely to meet you, Niklaus. My name is Viktoria._"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;)**


	3. 1000 Years

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**As you might have noticed then I changed Viktoria's name a little and that's because I was reminded that the letter "C" didn't exist back then, so I thought it would be better if I changed it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

Viktoria gasped as she woke up, feeling still sore but fully rested and… well, alive. She didn't know how long she had been "dead" and preserved inside the coffin Klaus once put her in, but she didn't care about that right now. She survived the fatal stab to her stomach and could continue her life with the man she loved.

However, as Viktoria looked around in the room she was in and her vision went from blurry to clear, she realized that she wasn't in a bedchamber or even outside. She was inside a sort of prison and the door seemed to have been locked from the outside.

"Niklaus?" she said hoarsely, her voice still weak from being silent for so many years.

There was no reply, so she carefully sat up and l was about to stand up from the cold floor, but her legs were so wobbly and unused to walk that she fell, hitting one of her knees in the process. She sighed and rubbed the sore knee, wishing that Klaus was there to help her.

But then she suddenly heard a pair of voices outside the room she was in and for a moment she hoped that it was Klaus, but the person who walked up to the room and opened the locked door was not Klaus despite they had almost the same shade of blue eye color.

"_Is she awake?_" another voice said.

The voice sounded familiar and yet unknown, but when Viktoria saw the dark-haired girl the voice belonged to her suspicion was confirmed.

"You…" she said, making the girl flinch. "I… do not understand. You… died?"

The girl frowned and looked at the dark-haired and blue eyed vampire, who too looked confused about what Viktoria had said.

"I… who do you think I am?" the girl then asked calmly.

Now it was Viktoria's time to frown. "Charlotte, of course. Who else would you be?"

The two unfamiliar persons looked at each other again, but when the vampire walked forwards to touch Viktoria, she winced back and raised her hand, sending him flying out of the room and into the opposite wall. She might not be fully healed, but she still had her powers and they seemed to be much stronger than she remembered.

"It's okay. We don't wish to harm you. My name isn't Charlotte, but Elena. I think that the Charlotte you mentioned may be the girl I am the doppelgänger of." the girl said.

Viktoria sighed. "Oh… what year is it?"

Elena kneeled down and helped Viktoria up in a standing position, while the vampire behind her was muttering what sounded like swearwords.

"It's better if you sit down first. Can you walk?"

Viktoria shook her head, already feeling her legs about to give in soon. The vampire walked back inside and this time when he carefully touched her she didn't attack him. He merely wanted to pick her up into his arms and carry her out of the room, so she let him do that.

As Viktoria was carried out of the room and in to another and more open one, she was shocked by how different the furniture, interior and even just the decorations were from what she remembered.

How long had she been in the coffin?

It was first when Viktoria now sat on what Elena said was a _couch_ that Viktoria noticed the strange clothes the doppelgänger and vampire were wearing. She looked down at her old and worn chemise and suddenly felt very out of place.

"What is your name?" the vampire asked.

Viktoria moved her gaze to him, her eyes turning hard. "What is your name?" she asked.

He flashed a devilish smirk that made her think about Klaus again and how he always used to flash a smirk every now and then.

"The name is Damon Salvatore."

She nodded. "I am Viktoria. I would like to say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I do not trust vampires who lock me up in a cell."

Elena was trying hard not to smile of that, while Damon's smirk faded away. "Well, Viktoria, if you must know then you woke up in the 21st century – thanked to the vampire who locked you up to keep you safe."

Viktoria's eyes widened at that. She'd woken up in the 21st century? But that meant that she had been sleeping in the coffin for-what? About 1000 years?

"Niklaus…?" she now said, wondering if he was even still alive. "Is he dead?"

They both shook their head and Viktoria sighed of relief. So Klaus was still alive, but where was he then? He promised that once he broke the curse his mother put upon him, then he would bring her back and they would have the life they always wanted.

"How do you know Klaus? And why were you locked up in the coffin?" Elena asked worriedly.

Viktoria was about to something, but she quickly stopped herself. She couldn't trust these people and didn't know for sure that Klaus was alive. All she knew was what they had told her and what if they were lying about everything?

"_Viktoria?_" The sound of his voice made her look up and smile.

Finally! A familiar face and one she didn't mind seeing.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed, trying to stand up and walk over to him, but she tripped over her own feet and was about to fall again, but Elijah quickly caught her. "Thank you… I am still getting used to being alive."

Elijah placed her on the couch and brushed a tangled lock of her dark hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and confused, but alive. Is Niklaus truly still alive?" Viktoria asked.

She noticed that Elijah's eyes turned hard for a moment and his jaw tensed, but he remained calm as always. He eventually nodded, though, and Viktoria smiled weakly.

"When did you cut your hair? I liked it better when it was long…"

Elijah couldn't stop himself from smiling as well. "A lot has changed since we last met – especially the style and fashion."

Viktoria sighed and looked at her worn dress. "I believe I need some new clothes. But first I need to know where Niklaus is. Is he well?"

Elijah looked at Damon, but turned his gaze back to Viktoria and nodded. "I promise I will take you to him later, but first you really do need a proper bath and new clothes. I am sure you need a haircut as well."

She wasn't so happy about cutting her hair, but she did need a bath and new clothes, so she let Elijah carry her upstairs to one of the bathrooms and she was placed in a bathtub. While Viktoria took a long and warm bath that she definitely enjoyed, Elijah went back downstairs to the others.

"You could have told us who was in the coffin…" Damon said grumpily.

"Why did Klaus trap her in that coffin?" Elena asked, ignoring Damon's comment.

"Because he wanted to save her," Elijah answered simply. "The night Klaus was cursed something went wrong. Viktoria tried to prevent it from happening and as she interfered in the ritual her soul was detached to Klaus', which meant that if she died then he would die as well and the other way around. When Mikael realized this he went after Viktoria and stabbed her."

"And that's why Klaus put her in the coffin?" Damon asked.

Elijah nodded. "Vampire blood doesn't work on Viktoria like it does on normal humans since she is connected to Klaus and it would be like giving vampire blood to another vampire, so Klaus sealed her in the coffin and made her aunt Ayanna cast a binding spell on it along with a sleeping spell that kept Viktoria from dying and aging." he answered.

"_No wonder the hybrid didn't want us to get our hands on the coffin,_" Stefan said, joining them in the living room. "This is Klaus' biggest weakness. We kill Viktoria, then Klaus dies too."

"It's not as simple as that," Elijah said, keeping in mind what Klaus had asked him to do for him. "Viktoria is an immensely powerful witch and it will take more than a young vampire to kill her – especially now that Klaus is a hybrid and his new strength affects hers."

"Of course it does (!)" Damon said sarcastically.

"We'll find some way to hurt Klaus one way or the other." Stefan said confidently.

Elena sighed and decided to go upstairs to check on Viktoria. She was sure that Viktoria needed some help adjusting to everything from the light switch to how the bathtub worked.

Sure enough, Viktoria was sitting in the bathtub and eying the soap suspiciously as if she thought it was going to attack her. Her hair wasn't tangled anymore, but all the blood and dirt on her had turned the water dark red.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked kindly.

Viktoria looked up at her and shook her head, but suddenly stood up in the tub. Elena quickly handed her a towel and wrapped her body in it, making the witch smile and thank her.

"I cannot believe how much the world has changed and I am almost too afraid to go outside if the interior of a house has changed this much. I hope Niklaus still has his long hair…" Viktoria giggled and turned to Elena. "You probably have a lot of questions for me, yes?"

Elena smiled weakly. "I do, but they can wait. Let me help you dry your hair and get your clothes on first."

Viktoria followed Elena in to one of the guestrooms and on the bed, a beautiful blue and white summer dress lay along with underwear and ballerina flats that Elijah had bought for her, while she had been in the bath and talking with Elena.

"What on earth is this?" she asked anxiously, picking up a plain white bra.

"It's… for your breasts. Um, let me show you." Elena answered and took the bra.

She helped Viktoria getting the bra on and once it was on Viktoria wasn't quite sure what to say about it. She preferred not wearing one, but Elena told her that she would get used to it soon, so she gave it a chance and put the rest of her clothes on.

Once she was dressed and looked like a modern woman, she was helped downstairs by Elena. She was starting to get used to walking again and only needed to support herself to something to keep herself up for more than a minute.

Elijah and Stefan were no longer in the living room, but Damon was and he was pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. Viktoria suddenly felt hungry and thirsty and they could hear that as her stomach began growling loudly.

"Viktoria, have you ever had pizza before?" asked Damon, a playful smile on his lips.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. Pure Evil

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

"If you eat one more pizza then you're going to throw up…" Damon said, watching as Viktoria took another bite of her twelfth slice of pizza.

So far she'd eaten almost two whole pizzas and she didn't look like she was full yet, which scared Damon the most.

Just how much could that woman eat?

"I wish that this 'pizza' was invented in my century, because I am sure everyone would have loved it," Viktoria said with her mouth full. She took a sip of her water, but when she went to take a last bite of the slice she heard someone enter the house. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Elijah return. "Elijah! You must try this pizza! It is absolutely delicious!"

Elijah stopped dead in his tracks and raised an eyebrow, then looked to the empty pizza boxes on the coffee table and shook his head lightly.

"You should not be eating fast-food, Viktoria. It's very unhealthy and–"

He stopped talking when she began glowering at him and sighed. "Fine, eat all you will. But do not say that I did not warn you."

Viktoria rolled her eyes and finished the second pizza. "Now that I have fed, been cleaned and dressed, then I believe I am ready to know where Klaus is. Will he come soon?" she asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I sure hope he doesn't," Damon said, making Elijah and Elena glare at him. "What? She'll probably figure it out soon anyway, so we might as well tell her."

Elena groaned, but she knew that he was right.

"Viktoria, there's something important we need to tell you about Klaus. He… he's pure evil. He isn't the Klaus you remember anymore, but he's filled with hatred and a need to create more hybrids, so that he can do whatever he wants to do. A couple of months ago he turned my aunt into a vampire and killed her as a sacrifice to break his curse." she said.

"It's a luck that Elena didn't die as well after she was sacrificed, but all the things she mentioned is only the tip of the iceberg. Klaus stops at nothing to get what he wants. Elijah can confirm that since Klaus did steal all of his siblings and daggered them – along with himself."

Viktoria gasped and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Klaus – her sweet, caring and protective Niklaus – was like the Devil himself? She looked at Elijah, hoping that he would deny any of what they'd said, but he didn't do it.

"It is true, Viktoria. Klaus… he has turned into a coldhearted and cruel monster. He does not care about his family anymore and has lied to my face repeatedly to get what he wants. After he nearly lost you he turned mad and he has never recovered from it. I know you love him and do not want to believe it, but you trust me and know that I would never lie to you. Klaus has to be stopped before he kills more than he already has." he said.

She felt sick to her stomach and the thought of Klaus turning into a monster like his stepfather had repeatedly called him, made her feel so broken inside. She loved him so much, but she couldn't just ignore that he had lost all of his humanity and didn't care about anyone besides himself.

"How… many?" she asked quietly, almost too afraid to hear it.

Elijah sighed heavily and then answered: "Thousands."

Viktoria stood up and was about to say something, but she was struck by an overwhelming and nauseating feeling and quickly hurried towards the nearest bathroom instead, emptying the content of her stomach within a couple of minutes.

Klaus… a monster.

It couldn't be real… or could it?

She did trust Elijah with all her heart, because she remembered how honorable a man he was back when he was still a human and even a vampire, but what if he had changed as well?

With this doubt in her mind she knew that she had to meet Klaus in person before she would believe that he truly had turned evil. She wanted to confront him and hear his side of the story first, because she'd known him for too long to let go of him just like that.

Or to believe that he was purely evil…

"_I need you to go to Esther's home with these and return straight home before it gets dark, understood?" Ayanna said, handing her a basket of all sorts of herbs._

"_Of course, aunt," Viktoria said. "I will be back soon, I promise."_

_Ayanna smiled at her now 22-year-old niece and gave her a kiss on her forehead before letting her leave. Viktoria left the house with the basket held protectively in her arms and began walking towards Esther's home. _

_The sun was about to go down over the horizon and cast a beautiful light in the sky that made Viktoria stop and stare at it for a moment. The sky was bathing in the warm glow of the sun and the more she looked at it the more she began thinking about her old life in France._

_Viktoria took one last look at the sunset before continuing walking through the woods. She was halfway at Esther's home when she saw a pair of young trouble-making men who walked towards her. She had talked with one of them before and knew that at least one of them was very bad company, so she felt her heart beat a little faster as she came closer to them._

"_Well, hello there!" the youngest – Jacob – said as she reached them._

_He was the one she had met and even though it had been almost six months since they last talked, then he still looked too brawny and wore a smug smirk as always that with his dark hair and dark eyes made him appear dangerous._

"_Hello, Jacob." Viktoria said, forcing on a smile._

"_What is a fine woman like yourself doing out here alone? Do you not know that the woods can be dangerous?" _

_Viktoria didn't like what he was insinuating and wanted to leave, but she had been taught not to leave in the middle of a conversation with a man who was of higher position._

"_I know, but I was merely heading to visit a friend of my aunt."_

"_Oh, I see. You need us to escort you?"_

_Viktoria shook her head. "That will not be necessary, but thank you for offering."_

"_No, really, it is no problem. Here, let me carry your basket." _

_Jacob grabbed the basket from her and as he did Viktoria suddenly felt his older friend grab her hands from behind and tying them together faster than she could stop him, while Jacob tossed the basket aside and held a knife close to her throat._

_Viktoria let out a scream, so Jacob quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and signed for his friend to pull her out of the stone path. The friend did as told, but Viktoria still fought to break free from his grip and to call for help._

_They were nearly at the waterfalls when the two men finally stopped and pushed Viktoria down on the ground, going to rip her clothes off when the friend suddenly let out a scream of agony. He'd been hit in his leg by an arrow and it wasn't long before Jacob was hit as well in his shoulder._

"_What the…" Jacob growled and looked around to see where the shooter was._

_Viktoria looked around as well and gasped when she saw Niklaus run towards them with his bow still in his hand. He tossed the bow aside and pulled out his sword, making the two men wince back and groan of the pain they were feeling._

"_Leave or I will cut off your limbs slowly and painfully!" Niklaus snarled, his eyes blazing with fury._

_Jacob snorted and went to pull out his own sword, but Niklaus swiftly unarmed him and tackled him to the ground, holding his blade close to the man's throat._

"_I said _leave_! And if I see you doing this again I will not cut off only your limbs!_"

_The two men seemed to know that Niklaus wasn't kidding and therefore decided to run away – or rather to limp away from the area. Niklaus let out a feral growl and turned his attention to Viktoria, who was trying to untie her hands. He sighed, bent down and used his sword to cut the ropes open for her, making her smile and embrace him._

"_Thank you, Niklaus. For a moment I thought that…" Viktoria shook her head, not wanting to think about it._

_Niklaus chuckled. "I will always protect you, Viktoria. You are my friend and I will not let anyone harm a friend of mine."_

_Viktoria blushed and let go of him, letting him help her get back up and realized that she was missing something important. "Oh, the basket!"_

_He frowned, but followed her as she ran back towards the stone path to gather the herbs before they disappeared. It was very important that she got all of them back in the basket, because Esther needed them for a spell and there were a couple of them that had been very hard to find._

"_You were on your way to my home?" Niklaus asked, helping her pick up the small bags._

"_I was, yes," she answered and placed the last one back in the basket. "Your mother needs some herbs for a spell, I believe."_

"_Oh, yes. Well, let me escort you then. It is getting dark soon and I really do not want you to get hurt again." _

_This time Viktoria didn't hesitate to accept his offer and she even let him take the basket without fearing that he would drop something. She trusted him and after this day she knew that he was much kinder than he appeared to others._

"Viktoria?" Elijah said, taking her attention away from the old memory.

"Yes?" she said, wiping her lips clean with a piece of toilet paper.

Elijah sighed. "I asked if you were all right. I know it must be very overwhelming for you to take in on the day you woke up."

"It is, but I refuse to believe that my Niklaus has turned evil. Let me talk with him. Perhaps I can make him stop all this killing and–"

"No."

The answer was so abrupt and the tone was so harsh that Viktoria flinched. Elijah had definitely changed as well and that made her worry just how much Klaus had.

"Elijah, please… I need to see him. I have waited for a 1000 years and now that he has finally broken the curse that tied us together, we can have the life we planned for us to have."

The more than thousand years old Original seemed to be considering it, but he eventually shook his head, stood up and left the bathroom. She sighed heavily and just closed her eyes, wondering - was she ever going to see Klaus again?

**Thanks for reading and please reviews! :D**


	5. The Ball

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

Viktoria sat staring at the necklace her aunt Ayanna once gave her when she arrived at what was now called "Mystic Falls". She had been excited to see her aunt and to learn everything she could from her, because she knew that Ayanna was the village prophetess.

"_Keep it safe and you will never get hurt by magic,_" she'd said and cupped her face with her hands. "_Use this if you ever need my help or guidance._"

She could definitely use some help _and_ guidance right now, but she didn't remember much of the spells she was taught so many years ago. There were a lot of things she didn't remember, but every time she went to sleep she would see a flashback of her old life.

Viktoria sighed.

Adapting to this new and modern world was going to be difficult and when Klaus had closed the coffin, so it could help her heal up, she had imagined that he would be the one to teach her about everything from why women wore bras to how pizza was made.

"Elena, you and your friend may enter," Viktoria said with her eyes still fixated on her necklace. She had sensed Elena and her dark-haired friend the minute they entered the house and she could also sense that the friend was a witch like herself. "Who is your friend?"

"Um, this is Bonnie Bennett. She's the one who opened your coffin," Elena said hesitantly, stepping inside with her friend. Viktoria tucked her necklace under her dress and looked up at the girl, recognizing her immediately. "Bonnie is a witch as well and–"

"I know. You are here because you both want to know why Klaus kept me in the coffin for so long instead of turning me into a vampire."

The two girls looked shocked, but they nodded and walked up to the bed. "We know that Mikael injured you after Klaus was cursed…"

Viktoria nodded. "After I was stabbed and he took me to my aunt for help, Klaus did suggest turning me into a vampire, but my aunt wouldn't let him do it. I am a witch above all and respect nature – despite the fact that I accept what Klaus ended up becoming…"

She was silent for a moment and thought back on the night she'd seen him almost turning into a real hybrid – the night he killed a man to protect her.

"I was placed in the coffin instead and my aunt cast the spell on it. I was to wake up the minute Klaus was sure of that I could not be harmed. He… was ready to do everything to keep me safe and unharmed by his enemies."

"So that's why he built the mansion? For the two of you to live in?" Bonnie asked.

Viktoria didn't know that Klaus had done that, but she nodded and wondered what else Klaus had done for them.

"When may I see him exactly? Klaus will not tolerate that you are keeping me here and will come for me eventually." she said.

"We know that, but Elijah thinks it's best if you stay here for now. Besides, the world has changed drastically since you last saw it. You need to learn so much in so short time, but that's why we're here today." Elena said, smiling kindly.

"No more pizza, please! I truly do not want to have more this week… or month."

The girls giggled and they took Viktoria with them downstairs, starting with placing her on the couch so she could watch some TV. Viktoria got a view of how much the world had changed and despite being frightened most of the time, then she was amazed to see how the world looked like.

However, when they accidentally changed to a channel that was showing a horror movie, Viktoria became so scared that she blew the TV up and hid behind the couch.

"Perhaps we should take her out shopping instead…" Bonnie suggested.

"I think that would be a great idea. We better invite Caroline along then or else I don't think she'll forgive us." Elena said and giggled.

"Who is Caroline?" Viktoria asked curiously.

"A friend of ours. She loves shopping and she is actually a vampire." Bonnie answered.

Viktoria nodded understandingly and followed the girls to Bonnie's car. Viktoria wasn't too keen on getting inside it and rather wanted to walk or travel by horse, but they assured her that the car wasn't dangerous at all and she reluctantly got in.

"Do all people drive these… _things_?" she asked.

"Yep, almost everyone over 16 does. We don't use horses anymore other than for sport and competitions or own personal use." Bonnie answered.

Viktoria frowned. "The people in this century must be very wealthy… Back in my century we could only afford a horse or two, unless you of course were wealthy like Niklaus and his family. At least I had less work to do then. I remember that Niklaus had to muck out in the stables as punishment and their family had about seven horses, I think."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and laughed of the thought of Klaus doing actual dirty work, but they weren't the only ones who found it funny. Viktoria had teased Klaus about it before, except for that one time when they first met.

That messy dark-blonde hair, those alluring blue eyes and that smile… she'd been completely star-stuck at the sight of him and could sense that he was very different from most men.

"Oh, there's Caroline!" Bonnie said, parking at the side of the road.

"Caroline!" Elena called as she jumped out of the car. "We need your shopping skills to get Viktoria some new clothes."

A blonde-haired vampire walked up to the car and took a look at Viktoria. "But isn't she…?" she began and Elena quickly nodded.

"It's ok. She knows about him, but today we're just helping her adjust to the modern world."

Caroline nodded understandingly and got inside the car as well, immediately introducing herself to the more than 1000 years old witch beside her.

They drove to one of Caroline's favorite clothing stores and she near enough dragged Viktoria inside, so she could find some new clothes for her. To Viktoria's horror, then they started out in the underwear department where she had to endure trying a countless amount of underwear.

"I truly do not understand why women would want to wear these…" she said, holding up a black laced bra with a Hello Kitty on it.

"It's to keep your twins up." Caroline said, handing her another bra.

Viktoria frowned. "My twins? But I do not have any children…"

Caroline looked at her friends and shook her head lightly. "Seriously? Where did that woman come from? The Middle Age?"

"Actually, it's more like the Viking Age." Elena said, grinning a little.

Their blonde-haired friend sighed and turned her attention back to Viktoria. "Well, '_twins'_ is another way of referring to your breasts."

Viktoria blushed and decided to go in to one of the dressing rooms. She tried most of the bras and actually found some she did like, but she still preferred not wearing one.

After they'd finished shopping in the underwear department, they went on to try everything from dresses, to leggings, socks and jeans, which by the way became Viktoria's least favorite choice of clothing. She was close to setting the pile of jeans Caroline came with on fire, but she was soon distracted when she saw a familiar person walk inside the shop.

"Rebekah!" she called out, running towards the Original.

"Viktoria!" Rebekah gasped with her eyes wide of shock. "How is this possible? I saw my father kill you. Klaus said you… died."

Viktoria frowned, but she was still happy to see Rebekah, whom she used to spend a lot of time with when she came to the village. They both used to train their powers together, until Rebekah became a vampire and lost all of hers.

"It is a long story, really. But I am awake now and I was told that Klaus has turned into a… monster. Is that true?"

Rebekah eyed Elena and the others venomously for a moment, but nodded and watched as her old friend sighed heavily.

"Klaus isn't the same anymore. He killed our mother and kept his own siblings neutralized, so we couldn't leave him."

_So it is true then, _Viktoria thought and sighed heavily. _He has turned into a monster._

"But perhaps seeing you will change him. I know he loved you a lot and tried keeping you safe for all those centuries after he was cursed. You should come to the ball he is hosting tomorrow night."

Rebekah took out something from her pocket – an invitation – and handed it to Viktoria. "It's nice to see you back, Tori. I have missed you so much."

Viktoria smiled and embraced her old friend, hoping to see more of her soon and of her other siblings as well. She hid the invitation she'd gotten in her new handbag and went back to the others, while Rebekah decided to go to another clothing store.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Rebekah is a very old friend of mine," Viktoria answered. "I cannot believe that she is here too, but it was nice to see her."

"What did she want?" Bonnie asked, getting suspicious as well.

Viktoria sighed. "She invited me to Niklaus' ball tomorrow night. She thought I should come, but I have neither a dress nor shoes for such occasion. Or do women wear trousers to balls too?"

They shook their heads, but smiled a little.

"Well, we can't exactly keep her in the house if we're going as well, so we might as well help her find a dress." Elena said.

Bonnie and Caroline nodded in agreement. "What are we waiting for? Let's find that dress!"

They paid for the things they'd found in the store and continued to another one that sold fine dresses and matching shoes.

It took hours to find the right one, but when they did Viktoria didn't mind trying it on at all and she didn't mind the high heeled shoes either. She wanted to look at her best when she met Klaus again even though everyone seemed to hate him.

But would she end up hating him too?

No, _could_ she hate the man she'd loved for a millennium?

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Monster

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the long wait, but thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

"Do you think he will be happy to see me?" Viktoria asked worriedly as Elijah helped her lace the back of her dress.

"He will, but will you be happy to see him? You know what he is like and what he has done…" Elijah answered.

Viktoria sighed, but nodded. She was well aware of the fact that the Niklaus she'd fallen in love with might be gone forever. She couldn't bear that thought, but if he truly had become a monster, then she knew that it was her duty to stop him.

"Will you escort me to the ball?"

He chuckled a little. "I think I am the one who should ask you that. But as the guest of honor it would be a pleasure to escort you, Viktoria."

Viktoria smiled and turned around, giving him a brief kiss on his cheek. There was a knock on the door and Viktoria looked up to see Damon standing at the door, wearing a black suit.

"It's time to go." he said.

She sighed and felt her heart beat faster out of anxiousness for how Klaus would react. He would either be happy or annoyed to see her, and from all the things she'd heard about him, then she feared it would be the latter.

Perhaps he kept her locked up because he knew she would be disappointed.

"Let us go then." Viktoria said.

Elijah nodded and took her hand, ushering her outside to his car, while Damon went on his own. Viktoria was more than a little nervous and Elijah could hear this, because her heart was pounding fast inside her chest.

Once they arrived she took a deep breath and tried calming her nerves down. She wanted to see Klaus – evil or not – and see how much he had changed. So she let Elijah escort her to the doors were opened, her eyes widened of amazement to how beautiful the interior was.

"Klaus had the house built," Elijah said, taking her jacket off for her. "If you do not have a dance partner for later, then…"

"Then we will dance all night long," Viktoria said, smiling brightly. "Thank you for helping me Elijah."

Elijah smiled and kissed her hand gently, then left her to greet his other siblings. Viktoria took a look around in the beautiful mansion and spotted Rebekah with her brothers. She waved at her, but stopped abruptly when she spotted someone else.

Klaus.

The hybrid was dressed in a black tux with a white bowtie and his hair was much shorter than she remembered, but blue eyes remained them same – although they looked sad to her. She regretted coming to the ball and was about to leave when she suddenly heard him say her name.

"Viktoria… I…" He walked up to her with quick steps and for a long moment none of them said anything. They just stared with a look of disbelief in both their eyes. "You look beautiful."

Viktoria smiled weakly. "Is there somewhere where we can talk privately?"

Klaus nodded and took her hand in his, ushering her upstairs to his bedroom. She'd only entered the room when she suddenly felt Klaus pulling her close to him and crashing her lips against his. She found herself kissing him back after a little while and it was first now she realized just how much she missed him.

"God, I thought that I would never see you again… I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. I…"

"I know, Niklaus. I was taken by your enemies, but I am fine. They did not harm me at all," Viktoria said, looking into those clear blue eyes of his. She still couldn't imagine him acting like a monster and almost hoped that Rebekah had lied to her. "Why did it take so long for you to break your curse? And what is this I hear about you daggering your own siblings?"

The smile on his lips faded and she saw a look of guilt in his eyes. So it was true then. He had become a monster and had kept his siblings in coffins for hundreds of years.

"So… much happened after you were locked inside the coffin. Some betrayed me while others fled with me, but in the end they all turned against me. I deeply regret doing it, but I had no choice, Viktoria." he said.

Viktoria sighed heavily. "Is it true that you have killed thousands of people too?"

He fell silent at that and she felt tears brimming in her eyes to hear that he truly had become everything she feared he would become – evil.

"What else is true, Nik? What else have you done?"

"Viktoria, I–"

There was a knock on the door and then Elijah entered the room. "It's time to welcome our guests." he said.

Klaus growled quietly, but they agreed to continue the talk later and she reluctantly went back downstairs with him. She watched as all the "Mikaelsons" welcomed their guests and thanked them for coming at mansion's first ball.

When they all went in to the ballroom to do the first dance, Viktoria didn't go to Klaus, but to Elijah instead. She couldn't face Klaus right now and needed some time to think about what he'd said.

It had been a long time since she'd last danced, but she'd spent all day with Elijah yesterday trying to learn the dance they were supposed to dance. As she danced she saw that Klaus was dancing with someone else – Caroline – but his eyes kept meeting hers as if he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I take that Klaus confirmed what we've told you…" Elijah said.

"Yes… he says he regrets doing what he did, but… you were right. He has changed and I am afraid that he is no longer the Klaus I fell in love with." Viktoria said.

"I wish I could say something comforting, but you know how I feel about my brother."

Viktoria nodded and tried focusing on dancing with him instead of worrying about Klaus. She danced with Elijah for some time, but as they shifted partners she suddenly found herself dancing with a worried-looking Klaus.

"You're mad at me, I understand, but most of the things I did, I did to protect you or to make sure that my curse was broken. We can be together now and have the life we always wanted. Isn't that what we planned?" he asked.

"It is, but I did not mean that you could go about and kill innocent people or hurt your siblings. I love you, Niklaus, but I do not love what you have become. You are vengeful, dangerous and… and I wonder if it was foolish of me to try stopping your mother from cursing you." she answered.

Klaus looked hurt, but he needed to hear it. "Then let me prove to you that I can be the man you fell in love with."

Viktoria wasn't sure if she should trust him when he'd done so many horrible things to his own siblings, but she could see that he meant it, so she nodded and stroked his cheek gently.

"Will you grow your hair back to its previous length?" she asked teasingly.

"If it will make you happy, then yes." he answered without hesitating.

"Good. I miss your long hair and truly do not understand why you would cut it. And I see that the others have cut theirs as well…"

Klaus chuckled and spun her around, taking her by surprise. "I have so much to tell you and so many things to teach you. We firstly need to buy you some proper clothes and–"

"Oh no! No more shopping! I am done shopping and I cannot wait to get this… _bra_ off."

A mischievous smirk formed on his lips. "I will be happy to help you get it off later, love."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head of him. Even after 1000 years he was still so flirty and arrogant, but she had missed those two things more than she let on.

"Thousand years in that coffin and now it feels like I am in a totally different world. Do you think I will ever learn to understand this world?"

Klaus stopped dancing and kissed her hands softly. "It will take some time, but if Finn can somewhat adjust to this world, then so can you and he has been… gone for 900 years."

Viktoria looked towards Finn, who was dancing with a young woman, and smiled. He looked so civilized and normal even though he'd only been awake for about three days.

"At least I still have my powers…"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

She nodded. "They seem to have become stronger with time or perhaps it is because you have broken your curse. Either way then I need some time learning how to control them properly."

He nodded in agreement. "You can practice on me anytime. Well, not _anytime_, but you know what I mean."

She giggled and leaned in to give him a brief kiss. "You may be a monster to others, but I can see that the old Klaus is still in there."

"Of course. You kept him alive."

"I do want you to apologize to your siblings, though. They deserve at least that."

Klaus sighed. "I have apologized to them. They all hate me, Tori… and with good reason."

"Then I will make them stop hating you."

He was about to say something, but Viktoria shushed him and clasped her arms around his neck. "I mean it, Niklaus. If I can find in my heart to forgive you for all the horrific things you have done, then perhaps they can too."

"And if they don't? If they leave me again?"

She bit her bottom lip for a moment and stroked his cheek gently again. "Then I will stay with you. I will never leave you, I promise."

He smiled weakly and leaned down to kiss her, but Rebekah suddenly came with a young man Viktoria didn't know running right behind her and yanked her with her out to the backyard, wanting to be alone with her.

"I am so glad you came after all," she said as they were alone outside. "And I see you have made up with my brother…"

Viktoria nodded. "I am giving him one chance, so I hope he will not hurt anyone again." she said.

"Knowing how Nik is, then I think he's going to have a hard time keeping that promise."

Viktoria sighed. "I know, but he knows what will happen if he breaks his promise and I do not think he wants to lose the ones he loves and cares about. He may be different, but he is still… well, _him_."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	7. Revenge

**A/N: Bah! So tired of FF going down -_-' Anyway, just checking if you readers are still interested in this mini-story :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

"What do you call these again?" Viktoria asked curiously.

"It's an IPhone, sweetie. A sort of telephone." Klaus answered, chuckling a little.

Viktoria frowned. "What is a telephone?"

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, making her frown and look confusedly at him. He had been trying to teach her as much as he could about the modern world after the party, but Viktoria still had trouble remembering what was named what.

But she was happy to be back with Klaus and could see that he was happy to have her back as well even though his siblings still seemed to hate him.

"A telephone is a device you use to communicate with other people. Let me show you."

Klaus dialed one of his brothers' number and waited for Finn to pick up his phone, but Finn freaked out the minute his phone started ringing and threw it against the wall behind them, making Rebekah, who sat on the couch reading a magazine, shake her head of him.

"You are a moron, brother," she said. "Not you, Finn. Niklaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'll show it again later and call someone, who doesn't think his or hers phone is dangerous." he said.

"I do not think it is dangerous. I merely don't want to talk with you." Finn huffed and left the living room.

Viktoria giggled. "It is fine, Nik. I prefer talking with people in person… But can we go for a walk outside instead?"

"Yes, do that. Then I don't have to look at you two sickening lovebirds anymore." Rebekah scoffed.

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't have to look at us if you found yourself a boyfriend, would you now?" Klaus scoffed.

Viktoria shook her head of them and dragged Klaus outside to the huge backyard that was located just beside a part of the woods. She missed going on walks with him through the woods, so they walked away from the mansion and deeper into the wood.

"I almost forgot how it feels to be outside in the wild…" Viktoria said, plucking a flower from the ground. "I can sense that the nature is not pleased about what you have done or of me being in love with you after everything we've been through."

"Of course they would. It has always hated me even though it's my mother's fault I am the way I am." Klaus said.

Viktoria sighed. "That is not the only reason why it is angry. It is mostly angry about all the harm you have caused innocent human, witches, werewolves and even vampires."

"You know why I did what I've done and I don't regret anything I've done… except for daggering my siblings. That's the only thing I regret."

She sighed. "We should not be talking about this. I did not spend 1000 years in a coffin just to argue with you – although, I do wish that you would stop drinking human blood."

Klaus smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly for a moment. "If I have to stop drinking human blood, then you have to become a vegetarian."

Viktoria frowned. "A what?"

He sighed. "You have to stop eating meat."

She shrugged. "Sure."

He groaned. "You were supposed to say no!"

Viktoria giggled and shook her head of him, continuing to walk deeper into the woods. "I do not mind you drinking human blood as long as you do not kill the person. You may drink from me if you feel hungry."

His eyes widened a little. "Truly?"

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "What ever happened to Tatia after you were cursed?"

He fell silent at the mention of her name and preferred not to talk about her in front of Viktoria when he remembered how heartbroken she became of seeing him with her. It was first in the time right after his brother Henrik died and he was turned into a vampire that he realized he loved her.

"I don't know to be honest. I guess she… died."

"Would you become mad at me if I said that I'm glad she died?"

He chuckled quietly. "No, you had every right to be mad at her. She knew that you were in love with me and still she let me and Elijah fall for her beauty."

"I do not hate her, because she was my friend, but… she did betray me."

Klaus was silent for a moment and then stopped walking abruptly. "Enough talk about the past. I truly am curious about how powerful a witch you are now."

Viktoria smiled mischievously. "Do you want me to demonstrate on you?"

He nodded and watched as she took a few steps away from him. She then raised her hand and he felt himself be lifted from the ground by an unknown force. She made him levitate towards a big lake and with one wave of her hand sent him flying into it.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, hitting the water with a big splash.

Viktoria laughed and ran towards him, running out into the water to him. She didn't care that her dress or shoes became wet and just wanted to have fun with him.

"That wasn't nicely done. At all." he said, squeezing the water out of his gray shirt that clung to his body, revealing those strong muscles under the fabric.

"Yes, but I never really were a nice lady. Remember that warm summer day you pushed me into the water on purpose?" she asked.

He grinned. "Of course. How could I forget that? You used your powers to make me fall into it too and we began splashing water on each other."

Viktoria splashed some more water on him. "You were such a fool. You got us both in trouble that day. I cannot remember ever seeing Mikael so ashamed and disappointed."

Klaus chuckled. "Yes, he certainly wasn't happy about it… Ayanna wasn't happy about it either. She told me that if I ever broke your heart, then she would make a body part vanish and I don't think she was referring to my arm."

The 1000 years old witch beside him laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him.

"I have missed hearing you laugh… and smile and…" He brushed his fingertips lightly over her lips. "I feel so incredibly weird about standing here with you. It's like… I'm dreaming."

Viktoria felt the same way and wanted to tell him just how much she'd missed him, so she pressed her lips gently against his and then closed her eyes, enjoying the long kiss they shared.

The kiss soon turned deeper and more urgent as time passed, but Viktoria wasn't surprised when she suddenly found herself being carried back to shore and placed in the grass. She wanted him like she wanted him 1000 years ago and she didn't care about if it would madden the spirits.

It was just like many years ago – just like the day they made love for the first time – and it felt like nothing had changed except for the scenery. They made love that afternoon and none of them had felt more alive like they did at that moment.

When they finally returned to the Mikaelson Mansion, they were covered in dirt and soaking wet, so of course they received some weird looks from Rebekah and Kol, who were the only ones at home.

"I'm not going to ask." Rebekah said, shaking her head a little of them.

"You're such a dog, Niklaus." Kol said teasingly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, while Viktoria blushed. "Are you hungry, love?" he asked.

Viktoria was hungry, but she needed a shower and clean clothes first. She nodded and he took her upstairs to his bedroom, letting her use the huge bathtub while he used the shower.

She had been frightened about how bathtubs worked at first, but Klaus had showed her how to get the right temperature and amount she wanted.

"Niklaus, what ever happened to the cave drawings we made when we were younger?" she asked curiously, washing the dirt off her arm.

"The cave is still there, but I don't know if the drawings are there too. We could go take a look tomorrow if you want." Klaus answered.

Viktoria smiled. "Why not tonight?"

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Tonight then. I just hope that damn Salvatore doesn't get in our way. He's been a pain in my ass for far too long."

"You mean Stefan Salvatore?"

He nodded and walked up to her, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Viktoria, I need your help destroying Stefan. He betrayed me, took my siblings away from me and… he took you away from me. He deserves to die."

"Deserves to die? Niklaus, I understand that you are furious with him, but I cannot allow you to kill anyone and I certainly will not help you. I am a witch – a servant of nature."

Klaus groaned. "Please, Viktoria. I need revenge!"

Viktoria shook her head stubbornly. "I am not helping you and I will not allow it to happen."

"But–"

"No!"

Klaus growled and left the bathroom, looking more than just pissed off. She didn't go after him, because she knew that once Klaus was pissed off, then he needed to cool off alone.

But when she was done taking her bath and wore clean clothes, she went downstairs to find him and could only find Elijah in the living room.

"Where is Niklaus?" she asked worriedly.

"He left," Elijah answered and walked up to her. "Did the two of you have an argument?"

Viktoria sighed, but nodded. "He wants to kill Stefan Salvatore, but I said that I would not allow it nor would I help him."

"I see… Do not fret, Viktoria. He just needs some time alone."

"I hope you are right."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Pop The Big Question

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews! ;D**

**Wow, I really suck at updating this story faster! Sorry! My muse is being a pain in the ass, but I'll try updating faster since there's only two chaps left :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

The first time Viktoria went to the Mystic Grill, she was more or less shocked to see how people gathered to eat and drink in such a civilized way, but Rebekah explained to her that it was like the old inns in their village where people met to relax, have fun or feed themselves.

"I think… I like this place," she said as they found a table to sit at. "Kol said that I need to try something called a… bear?"

"_Beer,_ sweetie, and yes you have to taste the modern time's drinks." Rebekah said.

Viktoria smiled and took a look around in the Grill, noticing that Damon was there as well and talking with a man. She sighed when she couldn't see Klaus anywhere and hoped that he would return to her soon.

For two days he'd been gone and every time she tried calling him, a woman told her to either leave a message or that his phone was unreachable at the moment.

But in the meantime Viktoria had also had the chance to spend some more time with Rebekah and the Original had taught her how to use other electronic devices and given her a quick History lesson of what she'd missed the last 1000 years.

"You and Nik… did he even pop the big question to you before you were trapped in the coffin?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Pop the big question? You mean if he proposed to me?" Viktoria answered and when Rebekah nodded she felt her cheeks turn rosy. "Well… no, I suppose he did not. I think he was supposed to do it the night he was cursed, but I am not sure."

"I think he should do it now he has the chance. That man seriously needs to learn how to put others' needs before his own and stop thinking about revenge all the time."

Viktoria nodded in agreement.

She didn't like that Klaus had turned so bitter and vengeful, so of course she hoped that she was able to take his mind of it and make him enjoy his life instead.

"How about you? Have you married yet?" she asked, wanting to change the subject from Klaus.

Rebekah snorted. "No and I shall never marry a man unless he's worthy of my love. I'm still a free spirit, Tori. You know that." she said.

Viktoria giggled, but she noticed that Rebekah blushed faintly as a young man who looked about 17 or 18 walked up to them to take their orders.

"Hello, Matt." she muttered.

"Hi, what can I get you two?" he asked kindly.

"I'll have a brandy and Viktoria will have a beer."

Matt nodded curtly and Viktoria saw Rebekah watching him leave with a look of wonder in her eyes as if she wasn't quite sure of what to think of him.

"You like him?" she asked curiously.

Rebekah's face became flushed. Oh, she definitely liked this young man, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Of course not. He's just a human and a commoner too plus he's Elena's friend. I _hate_ Elena Gilbert. She's almost as awful as Tatia. You remember her?"

Viktoria nodded. "How could I not? I thought she was my friend, but… one man apparently wasn't enough for her."

"All the doppelgängers are that way. They're never fine with just having one man. It's quite frustrating, really."

"_What's frustrating girls?_" Kol asked, joining them at the table.

"Right now? You." Rebekah answered, making her brother laugh and shake his head of her.

"We were talking about Tatia." Viktoria explained.

"Ah, say no more! Have you tried that beer yet?"

"No, she has not, but if you're hoping to get her drunk so you can sleep with her and piss Nik off then you might as well be giving up now."

Kol rolled his eyes and left the table again. "Kol certainly has not changed…" Viktoria muttered.

Rebekah laughed. "None of us have… well, except for Nik of course. But that's only because he's a hybrid now and don't know what to do of himself."

"You truly want us to be together, yes?"

The Original nodded and waited until Matt had arrived with their drinks before she leaned closer to her friend.

"I miss the old Nik and I can't stand all the lying and the trying to kill each other. I want us to be a family again and I know you can help with that."

"Right now I am not so sure of that. Niklaus has been ignoring me for days. I think he is mad at me for refusing to help him."

Rebekah sighed heavily and took a swig of her drink and Viktoria went to take a swig of hers too, but she soon spat it out again and coughed of the taste.

"This is what replaced mead? It tastes horrible!" she spluttered.

Rebekah grinned and shook her head of her. "At first, yes, but you'll get used to it. Or you can taste my drink and see if it's more to your liking."

Viktoria hesitated at first, but she eventually took a sip of the glass and found it much more tasteful, but also stronger than the beer.

"I miss our century. We may not have been able to do certain things properly nor had such fine clothes, but things were less complicated back then. At least back then Niklaus was still human and we were both happily in love…"

"You should try making him jealous."

Viktoria raised an eyebrow at that. "Make him jealous? You want me to flirt with someone else?"

Rebekah nodded. "Why not? I mean, don't you miss having him fighting for you? Besides, you live in a modern world where a woman can pick and choose like she wants to. Watch and learn."

Viktoria watched Rebekah as she left the table and walked over to another one where two young men sat. She was impressed by how much confidence Rebekah had and how she could just talk with two strangers without becoming the slightest bit nervous.

The two young men definitely seemed to be interested in her and ended up following her to their table. The oldest one of them greeted Viktoria and said that his name was Brad, while the other one presented himself as Sam.

"You know, Brad, Viktoria is actually single and looking for a big, strong man, who can fulfill some of her needs, which I definitely think you can." Rebekah said.

Viktoria wanted to scold Rebekah for lying to them and bringing them to their table, but Brad was a handsome young man and an ordinary human being too.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm single too. Your friend told us that you're new in town, so maybe I could show you around tomorrow after we've had coffee. Sounds good?" Brad said confidently.

"_If you want to lose your head, then yes it sounds very good to me._" a familiar voice said.

They all looked up and Viktoria blushed when she saw no other than Klaus standing at the table, looking pretty pissed off about her sitting with another man.

"I don't think anyone asked you, dude." Brad said.

Klaus glared at him and suddenly grabbed him by his neck, squeezing it so hard that he could barely breathe. "Leave before I kill you right here in front of everyone!"

Brad quickly left with Sam and couldn't get out of the Grill faster than they did at that moment.

"Seriously, Nik? You can't just appear and disappear whenever you want to!" Rebekah grumbled.

"I do what I want and right now I want you to leave too!" Klaus snarled.

Rebekah snorted and left too, allowing Klaus to take her seat and sit opposite Viktoria. "You did not have to scream at your own sister! She was only trying to help!" Viktoria snapped.

"She calls that _helping_? How is that helping with anything?"

"It made you finally talk to me again and stop ignoring me like you have the last two days."

Klaus fell silent and sighed heavily, finally calming down. Viktoria didn't like arguing with him, so she took a deep breath and leaned closer to him.

"I apologize. I just wanted to see you. Are you still mad at me for saying no?"

"I… no, of course not. I can't force you to do something you strongly are against, but I still want to kill Stefan Salvatore."

"What about our plans? I thought you wanted to start a family and have a normal life…"

He took her hands in his and gave them a soft kiss. "I still do and we will have that, but I have unfinished business here, Viktoria."

"No, Klaus. Either you leave town with me and we follow our plans or you stay here and have your revenge while I leave."

Klaus tightened his grip on her hands and she could sense that he was scared of losing her, but he needed to hear this. She refused to see him act like a heartless murderer and wanted the Klaus she fell in love with many years ago.

"Okay. For you I will not take revenge. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me too. Not after how much I've done to keep you safe and alive." he said.

"I am grateful to hear this, because you know that I do not tolerate violence or senseless killing. Those two things are what got us in trouble to begin with." Viktoria said.

"I know and that's why I love you so much. You are as fierce and stubborn as nature."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly for a moment, until she noticed that Damon and his friend were staring and pulled away again.

"Have you given any thoughts to where we shall go?" she asked curiously.

"Well… I do have a couple of ideas, actually. But let me take care of a few things first before we leave." Klaus answered.

"As long as you are not planning to hurt Stefan or his brother in any way, then go ahead. I will go home and see if I can find Rebekah in the meantime."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. Esther

**A/N: Hii, sorry about the late update. I've been busy with my SRO (a very annoying 15 pages long assignment) and I meant to upload it yesterday, but Download Manager went down... AGAIN! -_-'**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, though, and here's the second last chap ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

"You're leaving Mystic Falls with Nik?" Rebekah asked incredulously.

"Yes," Viktoria said and sighed. "He needs to get away. To remember what he once fought for. Not all these silly plans of revenge and pointless killing of innocent humans."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It's not always a bad thing to kill a couple of humans every now and then, you know. Haven't you seen how many there are? They're like cockroaches."

Viktoria sent her a look. "I do not know what that is, but I disagree with your opinion on humans."

"Pfft! That's because you're a witch – a human. Now if you were a vampire, then…"

"_Are we turning Vikki into a vampire?_" Kol asked eagerly.

"I am _not_ turning into a vampire! Well… not now anyway. I still am a servant of nature and connected to Niklaus. Who knows what turning me into a vampire will do to him." Viktoria answered and sighed.

Kol smirked, though, and leaned closer to Viktoria. "If you change your mind, then I'll be happy to do it. I bet you'll look even hotter as a vampire."

Rebekah threw a pillow in his face. "Out! Now!"

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room, leaving the two women alone. Viktoria still blushed even though he'd left and wondered if she could even make herself become a vampire.

An abomination to nature – as all witches would say.

"Even if you became a vampire, then I think you'd just drink animal blood." Rebekah said.

Viktoria smiled and sat down next to Rebekah on the couch. "So what will you be doing once Nik and I leave town? Stay?" she asked wonderingly.

"I don't know to be honest. I only stayed because of Klaus, but now that he's leaving…"

"You can come with us if you want. We will live somewhere far away from all this trouble."

Rebekah smiled weakly. "I will think about it, but you know me. I don't like to settle down in one place when the world has so many wonderful things to offer."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I have been thinking hard about where Nik and I will go and I could not choose one place since I do not know the world outside this country."

"Well, then he better take you on a tour. I suggest you start with Europe. Italy is very lovely last time I was there and Spain… oh, those yummy Spanish boys are to die for!"

Viktoria laughed and shook her head of her. "I will remember that, but now I must leave."

Rebekah pulled Viktoria in for a tight hug and after saying her goodbyes she tried sending Klaus a text, telling him to meet her at the old waterfall. She knew that it was still there, so she eagerly left to see how much it had changed through the last 1000 years and wanted to reminisce all the wonderful memories she had of the place.

The waterfall looked different from how Viktoria remembered it when she arrived, but still familiar and beautiful as always.

She remembered sharing her first kiss with Klaus in this place and could still feel his lips lingering on hers. She embraced herself and looked up at the shining stars in the night sky.

Soon Klaus would come and they would leave the town they fell in love in.

Of course Viktoria had had her doubts about whether or not he really was going to keep his promise to her, but if not then she knew what she had to do. It was her duty as a witch to stop him even if she would die in the process too.

"_Waiting for someone?_" a familiar voice said.

Viktoria's heart skipped a beat, but she turned around and smiled when she saw that it was merely Finn. She hadn't had much time to talk with him, but she'd noticed that he seemed a little… off.

"Hello, Finn. What are you doing out here?" she asked wonderingly.

"I came to undo the mess my mother created," he answered. "And I'm starting with you."

He went to attack her, but she quickly sent a jolt of pain through his body that was so strong that even an Original like he couldn't endure it. She had a bad feeling that this was a set up and turned around to look for more vampires, but instead she found herself standing face to face with Esther.

"_You_," she said, shocked to see the ancient witch alive. "You died."

"So did you and here you are – thanked to the Bennett witch." Esther said.

Viktoria didn't want to fight a fellow witch, but she could tell by the look in Esther's eyes that the woman was not there to just greet her.

"I know you are linked to my son, so what happens to you will happen to him too."

She scowled. "Attack me and I will fight to the second I die."

Viktoria knew that she couldn't keep holding Finn in this painful state, so she sent Esther flying into the water by a hard kick to the stomach and then ran as fast as she could away from the place.

She could hear that Finn was running after her and when she was about to reach the area where she knew the mansion was, he finally managed to tackle her to the ground, pulling out a knife and going to stab her, but she quickly crawled away and was cut on her leg instead.

Finn growled and grabbed her by her ankle, pulling her roughly towards him as he flashed his fangs at her and he tried stabbing her again, but she kept fighting and was only cut on her stomach.

He went to make another attempt at killing her, so she closed her eyes and chanted ancient words that would paralyze his entire body for a moment. The spell worked and she quickly stood up, turning around to flee from the scene, but she felt a sharp pain in her chest as Esther pierced her right lung with a knife.

"_NO!_" Klaus snarled, wincing of the pain he knew Viktoria felt too.

He didn't hesitate to attack his mother, but Finn was starting to get the feeling back in his body and quickly grabbed Esther, fleeing with her before Klaus could get to her.

Klaus shuddered and could feel that himself turning colder and colder inside. He hurried back to Viktoria and picked her up into his arms, screaming of pain and sadness of what had happened to her. She was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do about it.

Unless…

"Hold on, Viktoria. I'll save you." he said as he stood up with her still in his arms.

He ran as fast as he could out of the town and went to the nearest abandoned house he could find, placing her gently on the floor.

She was still alive, but he could feel that she was getting weaker and so was he. He might not be suffering the same blood loss, but he felt the same sort of lightheadedness she did right now.

Once she was on the floor, Klaus pulled the knife out of her chest and then bit his wrist open, forcing her to drink his blood even though he knew that it wouldn't heal her up.

"Klaus, no!" Viktoria muttered, trying to push his wrist away.

She knew what he was up to and even though she knew that it was the only way to save her, then she couldn't bear the thought of becoming a bloodthirsty vampire. She was a servant of nature and had sworn to live and die as one.

"I know you don't want this, but I don't want to lose you, Tori. Not again," Klaus said, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I love you and once you've turned I will help you. I promise."

Viktoria wanted to say something, but she was getting more and more sleepy. She closed her eyes and stopped fighting the unavoidable.

She let herself die.

The feeling of dying slowly was just as bad as when she'd entered the Other Side and been conscious of that she was lying in a coffin somewhere – unable to get out until a Bennett witch removed the spell on it.

But the blood worked and after what felt like hours, she woke up gasping on the floor and could feel that her wound had healed up. She looked confusedly around in the room for Klaus and found him lying unconscious on the floor too.

Panic instinctively flared up inside her and she quickly crawled up to him, holding his pale face in his hands. She couldn't feel his pulse at first, but after some time he too woke up gasping for air and looked like he'd just been brought back from the dead like her.

Klaus looked confusedly around and sighed of relief at the sight of her alive. He kissed her without hesitation and she responded to his need to feel her close to him.

She never imagined that being a vampire would feel this wonderful, but she knew that now that she had lost her powers, she was in much more danger than before.

Now it would only take a simple wooden stake to kill her.

"Blood," Klaus said, breaking the fiery kiss they shared. "You need blood. Human blood. Stay here."

He was gone before she could protest, but she waited in the house for him to return and spend the time alone trying to use any of her powers.

She couldn't use them, though, nor could she sense them or the power she usually drew from the nature around her, confirming her suspicion about her becoming much weaker than before.

It took a little time before Klaus returned, but when he did he had a woman with him and the woman looked like she was under his compulsion. She was pushed over to Viktoria and Viktoria immediately caught the sweet and delicious scent of her blood in the air.

The scent was so… strong and intense that she couldn't keep her fangs in, but she winced at the pain of them extending for the very first time.

"Is it supposed to hurt so much?" she asked, covering her fangs self-consciously.

"Yes, but it will pass," Klaus answered, forcing the woman down on her knees.

He didn't hesitate to bite the woman's neck open and the sight alone of blood trickling slowly down her neck woke something fierce up in Viktoria. She wanted to grab the woman and drain her dry of all her blood, but she also feared becoming a vampire like Klaus.

"You have to drink or you will die, Viktoria."

"I know, but… I cannot… I… stop me if I take too much. Please. I do not want to kill her." she said, trembling with anticipation and fear.

Klaus held his hand out and she hesitantly took it, allowing him to draw her closer to the exposed neck. She inhaled the glorious smell, closed her eyes slowly and then sunk her fangs into the woman's neck, drinking the delicious blood straight from her veins.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. The Sunrise

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts and again - sorry about the late update! XD**

**This is the last chap and I apologize for the shortness, but my muse has gone on a vacation this week (annoying little piece of...)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

The first week Klaus spend trying to teach Viktoria how to control her hunger, but it was difficult when all she could think about was the sweet taste of human blood.

She wanted it way more than she wanted anything else in her life and it frightened her – especially when she'd spend 1000 years believing that drinking blood from innocent humans was wrong.

The hunger wasn't the only thing Viktoria had a hard time controlling. She could go from being happy and full of life to depressed and wanting to kill herself in a matter of a few seconds.

It was particularly today she had a hard time controlling her emotions and began throwing everything she could get her hands on, because of something he'd said.

"Viktoria! Stop it! I didn't mean it!" Klaus yelled, ducking quickly as she threw a vase at him.

"But you're right! I might actually kill someone and then…" She shook her head and sat down on the couch of the new home they were hiding in. "You should've let me die."

He groaned and walked up to her, making her look into his eyes. "Viktoria, we've been through this before. You're emotional and need to learn how to control your emotions."

Viktoria rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say. You have been alive for 1000 years."

He smiled weakly and pulled her close to him, kissing her softly on her cheek. "Relax, love. I know it's difficult, but didn't you always say to me that sometimes it's necessary to be patient?"

Viktoria smiled and looked at him again. "I did say that… Damn you, Niklaus. You always have to remember everything, don't you?"

Klaus grinned. "Of course, love. That's why you fell in love with me. You can't resist my charm."

She shook her head of him and took a look around in the trashed living room. "I cannot believe I actually did all that…"

"It was quite sexy, really. You need to become angry more often."

Viktoria pushed him down on the floor, but smiled and chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit, Nik, but I'm glad you haven't."

"Likewise." He quickly jumped back on the couch, pushing her down against the couch and moving in between her legs. "Feel better now?"

Viktoria nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him softly for a moment.

Their quick soon turned more passionate as the kiss woke up a desire in Viktoria that she couldn't control and before Klaus knew it, he was suddenly on the floor with her on his lap, being pinned to the floor. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, while her hands explored the muscular skin under his shirt.

Klaus smirked and didn't fight her as she near enough ripped his clothes off, because he wanted her as badly as she wanted him right now.

Maybe even more.

But unlike when they first made love in their old life, then they didn't have to hide and worry about getting caught, because they were all alone in the house and no one knew where they were.

So Klaus let go of his worries, his fears and all plans about killing his mother as well as oldest brother and a certain Salvatore and just made love to the woman he'd tried keeping safe for a 1000 years, savoring every sweet bit of it.

They spent the night together that night and everything seemed perfect until the morning after when Klaus found himself alone in the bed.

He looked worriedly around for Viktoria and could hear that she was downstairs, so he quickly went downstairs and caught her in the process of leaving the house.

Leaving him.

"Tori?" he said, fearing the worst.

Viktoria stopped walking abruptly and turned around, but smiled like she wasn't in the middle of leaving him behind like most of his siblings had.

"Yes, Nik?" she asked curiously.

"I… um… where are you going?" he answered awkwardly.

She walked up to him, took his hand and led him outside to the porch, making him sit down on it and then look up at the beautiful sunrise.

"I have missed watching the sun rise. It reminds me about our home."

Klaus smiled weakly and suddenly felt silly for being so paranoid. This was Viktoria – not any of his siblings, his parents or an old friend. She would never betray him and in the time they'd spent together she'd been nothing but loyal to him.

"Marry me."

Viktoria frowned and looked confusedly at him. "What?"

He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Marry me, Viktoria. I know I should have asked before you were entombed, but... you know how hard it is for me to trust someone."

She smiled weakly. "And you trust me? Even though I'm emotional and have stabbed you five times this week?"

He chuckled, but nodded. "I want you and only you. Not revenge, not the constant killing and definitely not that messed up family of mine. You're the only one I can truly count on."

Viktoria placed a soft kiss on his cheek and moved closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arm protectively around her.

"Yes, I will marry you, but only on one condition. Leave the country with me and start living a little instead of all these plans of making hybrids and only God knows what else."

He nodded without a look of hesitation in his eyes and kissed her hand again. "I'm forever yours, but… I want to know something first and I want you to answer me honestly."

Viktoria didn't like the sound of that, but she nodded understandingly. "What do you want to know exactly?"

He took in a deep breath and then exhaled, asking calmly. "Do you ever… regret trying to save me that night my mother cursed me? You could have been a witch still and lived a normal life instead of becoming a vampire…"

Viktoria shook her head. "The only thing I do regret is that I didn't kill your mother when I had the chance. She is the reason why your family is as messed up as it is and why we were torn apart once. I never say this about anyone, but I genuinely hate that woman."

Klaus could only agree. Far too many times had his mother lied to him and he was sick of it. She was supposed to love him and protect him, but she only cared about herself.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "I want to… I want to take you anywhere you want to go. Just tell me and I'll show you everything you missed."

"Just living on the road together as husband and wife?" she said, smiling weakly.

He nodded. "As husband and wife, yes. I'm done making my life more complicated than it has to be. I just want a somewhat normal life."

Viktoria stood up and pulled him up as well. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

He pulled her in for a long kiss and just held her in his arms, reminding himself for the thousandth time that she was real and not just a dream.

"God, you still smell like sunflowers and grass…" he murmured into her hair.

Viktoria pulled away and giggled. "You silly, hybrid. You can enjoy my smell once we get to the first place we're visiting." she said teasingly.

He laughed and took her hand in his. "Of course. Let's go."

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


End file.
